


Pie eating contest

by irgroomer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irgroomer/pseuds/irgroomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's dream come true...well one of em anyway; an actual contest for eating pie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie eating contest

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in any particular time, just an idea I had while making cheesecake.

Sam and Dean had just finished up a case and were getting ready to roll out of town, when a flyer caught the older hunter's attention, "No way! Sammy you see this?" Sam frowned, "What is it?" Dean pulled the flyer off the building and flipped it around with a triumphant grin, "There's a contest. For eating pie! Awesome!" Sam raised his brows, "You're going." It was a statement; he knew his brother well. Dean slapped the paper against his hand, "It starts in an hour!" Sam rolled his eyes and got into the Impala. 

Dean was buzzing with excitement, "You gonna come watch?" Sam sighed, "You mean do I want to come watch you and a handful of others stuff their faces with an unhealthy amount of processed-" "A no would have been fine. Bitch." Sam grinned, "Jerk. I'll browse the farmer's market." Dean waved him off and entered the building housing the pie eating contest. 

Thirty minutes later, Sam happened upon Dean as he exited the contest building. He had a decidedly disgruntled expression. Sam was surprised, "Did...you lose?" "Nah, easiest win ever." Sam narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows, "Then why-" Dean interrupted him, "Would you believe they don't use pie? I mean what kind of person would lie like that. I wanted pie." Sam was attempting to hold in his laughter, "No pie huh?" Dean huffed, "They put whipped cream in a pie crust! Who does that and calls that pie?" Sam snorted and clapped his brother on the back, "So what did you win?" Dean glared at him and pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket. It was a certificate for a meal at a diner. Sam smiled and Dean sighed, "Maybe _they'll_ have pie."


End file.
